Generally, an electrical connector with soldering wires, for example, as disclosed in Taiwan patent TW575256U, because a location where a wire and a terminal of the electrical connector are soldered is exposed to air, and a dielectric coefficient of air is less than a dielectric coefficient of an insulating body, therefore a higher impedance is produced at the joint and affects the performance of the signal transmission.